Early vivarium structures were typically ordinary aquarium tanks given a new use. While an aquarium structure can be used to house reptiles, amphibians, snakes, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as reptiles), the nature of these creatures are different from fish and as a result, an aquarium structure has disadvantages when placed in use as a vivarium.
A particular disadvantage of a conventional aquarium is caused by the relationship of predators to reptiles. For example, many reptiles living in the wild have reasonably good chances of success against land predators due to their speed and their ability to hide. A primary threat to reptiles is posed by birds which can strike from above with great speed. Many reptiles instinctively interpret movement from above as an attack. One disadvantage associated with the use of an aquarium structure for a vivarium is that during normal maintenance of the vivarium, reptiles may misinterpret a hand reaching into the tank as an attack. The terror experienced by reptiles in this situation is exacerbated by the fact that in the enclosed vivarium there is no place to run and hide as reptiles could do in the wild. It is not uncommon for some creatures, such as frogs, to suffer sufficient fright that they have heart attacks when startled by a hand moving down toward them. As a result, the top access provided by aquarium style tanks creates a situation where reptiles are placed in conditions of high stress leading to poorer health. In addition, the owner of the reptile is exposed to the possibility that an expensive exotic reptile may be harmed or even die from a heart attack when the vivarium is entered for normal maintenance. Certainly, the repeated stress generated every time the vivarium is entered will have an adverse effect on the reptiles health over time.
Since reptiles have a better chance of survival against land predators, approaching a reptile at eye level, rather than from above, does not create the same level of stress. With a lateral approach, the reptile associates the approaching hand with land based creatures and can try to move away or hide behind objects in the vivarium with less stress. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide the ability to enter a vivarium from the side rather than from the top to create a less stressful and healthier environment for reptiles.
An additional drawback to aquarium structures is that equipment mounted on the top of the aquarium may have to be disconnected and moved to allow access. Reptiles are relatively fragile in terms of their ability to survive in hostile ecological environments. As a result, reptiles have more demanding requirements than fish which often results in the use of elaborate equipment mounted on a vivarium top cover than would be used in conjunction with an aquarium. For example, not only would a vivarium have a fluorescent lamp for illumination, but it may also have an incandescent lamp for localized heating, humidity control devices such as drip systems, temperature probes, etc. Of course, the more equipment mounted on top of the vivarium, the less user friendly it becomes to the person maintaining it. This user unfriendliness acts to discourage entry and maintenance of the vivarium which can lead to neglect of the reptiles. It would be advantageous to provide lateral access to the vivarium, thereby avoiding the need to move top mounted equipment.
A further drawback to aquarium structures is the lack of adequate ventilation. Reptiles require adequate ventilation to avoid a variety of health problems. For example, too much stagnant air and moisture can cause skin and respiratory problems. In addition, the heat lamps may cause undesirable temperatures without adequate ventilation. The glass walls of an aquarium prevent air flow. The stagnant air which results does not provide the cooling effect and air substitution which is beneficial and essential to reptile health. A further advantage of a front access panel 110, in addition to being able to approach the reptiles from a lateral direction, is that the opening around the access panel 110 can be designed to allow some air flow.
Vivariums are used not only to keep land reptiles, but also to keep amphibian reptiles by providing an environment which is partially submerged. Top access aquariums are typically used to provide an aquatic environment for these amphibian reptiles. To accommodate the portions of the tank which hold water, the traditional top access is required which brings with it all of the problems and disadvantages discussed above. A front access panel would be desirable if water could be maintained without leakage.
Aquariums typically have construction requirements dictated by the necessity that they be watertight. Construction needs for vivariums can differ markedly. Land dwelling reptiles do not require a watertight tank. Likewise, amphibian reptiles do not require that the entire tank be capable of holding water. It would be desirable to use tank construction techniques which are suitable for the unique and varying requirements of vivariums.
Another disadvantage associated with the use of aquarium tanks for vivariums is the flat structure of the tank bottom. Due to the flat lower surface, the bottom of the vivarium is closer to the surface of its support and may be more prone to temperature variations due to uncontrolled heat transfer. It would be desirable to control vivarium temperature from below as well as above, both by insulating the lower vivarium surface from the supporting table and also by providing a controllable heat source underneath the vivarium lower surface.
While frame based structures permit ease of manufacture, an integral vivarium base which is made from a single piece of material, such as plastic, would provide additional benefits in that it would be leakproof due to the absence of frame segments.
The prior art has failed to provide vivariums which address the needs of land and amphibian reptiles by providing side access to the vivarium without disturbing the equipment on the top of the vivarium, by providing a side access vivarium which can also hold water for amphibians, by providing a frame structure which avoids heat transfer due to surface contact, by providing the ability to place necessary devices such as heaters under the vivarium, and by providing a vivarium with a frame structure that is capable of solving the foregoing problems without additional equipment, and a frameless structure which uses a one piece integral base.